


The Curious Case of Mr. Kim

by sahnshine



Series: Hell's KItchen Squad [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Marvel!AU sort of????, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mystery, Pre-Slash, Superhero!AU, The Defenders!AU, doyoung swears a lot, jaehyun is sweet dan dumb, johnil if you squint realllly hard, missunderstandings, no beta :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahnshine/pseuds/sahnshine
Summary: Yuta and Taeil are both so invested on the case they taglined 'Justice for Jungwoo Kim' that they forgot to eat lunch- thankfully a their P.I. decided to pay them a visit and he is godsent.With Private Investigator Doyoung hired by Moon and Sun lawfirm to search for clues to defend Mr. Kim in court, he's bound to visit the one and only Jaehyun Jung.He hopes the other man is not as annoying as other billionaire-slash-CEO.--u might wanna read the other fic before continuing this one, but I guess u can read it without???
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Hell's KItchen Squad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752145
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	The Curious Case of Mr. Kim

**Author's Note:**

> it's a continuation of the series, i hope it makes sense haha  
> it's been quite a while since I watched the defenders and also other series like jessica jones and the iron fist soooo....  
> SOrry for any mistakesss it's unbeta'd haha  
> Also im sorry if the characters were OOC- though i hope not:( just exaggerated probs

“Okay, so, Mr. Kim, do you think you’re ready for the trial?” Taeil’s voice rang in the office as he sat primly on his chair, the question was more rhetorical, really, something to check on their client’s nerves. Under the glasses, his eyes must be squinting at the figure before him—yeah, Yuta know that in some degree Taeil isn’t wholly blind. His vision is so badly impaired he can only see distant figures in the color red.

The man in question—Jungwoo Kim, nodded vigorously in front of Taeil. He looked somewhat terrified but also determined. _Good_.

“I’m ready—I’m ready to, to fight and win the argument.” There was a shake in his voice but he looked undeterred.

The vigilante immediately had a smile on his face, “Right. While I am certain you obviously can win an argument—you won’t be doing it in court.”

“ _Oh my gosh_ , thank god, I wouldn’t even know what to say, you know, I-D-K! Literally! Jesus take the wheel!” Jungwoo cried out, fanning his face. The seriousness melts away, leaving a panicked looking 20 year old.

Yuta smiled from where he was watching the interaction, he walked towards Mr. Kim—who’s basically a boy, and pat his shoulder in a comforting manner, then glance over Taeil who’s still smiling softly. _Huh, he’s in a good mood after the date with Mr. Seo, perhaps Taeil really did enjoyed it._

“It’s okay Mr Kim— _Jungwoo_ , can I call you Jungwoo? I will be doing all the talking. All the arguments. You just gotta tell the truth. Tell the judge what you told us today.” He said reassuringly.

Jungwoo turns to face Yuta, his eyes were shining with tears and Yuta knows how scared the boy is. He’s just 23 for goodness sake! A fresh graduate who just joined in a company and immediately gets wrapped up in some deep shit—finding his boss had died with blood in his hands, only to be accused as the murderer.

“Thank you Mr. Nakamoto, I mean, I wouldn’t even know what to say—I don’t even understand how the court works!” He laughed awkwardly. “And yeah, of course you can call me Jungwoo…”

Yuta glance at Taeil who has his eyebrows drawn in a serious line, looking more like Daredevil and less of lawyer Moon. Yuta decided, that there is no way he’s going to lose this trial, he’s going to burn that fucking court and ass-hole corporates down. He doesn’t care if he’s going to go head on against the handsome, _handsome_ Lee Taeyong—well, he’s not going against him, not when Mr. Handsome Awkward Lee Taeyong is a detective and Yuta is Jungwoo’s attorney.

“We’ve been through the trial stage without many positive results, so thank you for agreeing to have a private investigator help your case.” Taeil said in his smooth voice, redirecting Jungwoo and Yuta’s attention back to him. “And—I know you’re tight on money, so we are accepting this case pro-bono, which is totally fine.”

“Oh dear, I feel so bad—I would pay you, you know!” Jungwoo sighed, leaning into his seat. “It’s just I’m broke, so…”

“Its fine really, people mostly pay us in other ways.” Taeil waved his hand, causing Jungwo to freeze and Yuta to choke on thin air. _Holy shit_ , he knows Taeil does not mean it in any…. Dirty way…

“Uh…”

“Ah—shit, I didn’t mean it that way Mr. Kim, I meant—uh, some people pay us with different things like tomatoes. Or, uh, potatoes, and rice. Or corn!” Taeil explained hastily, he has an awkward smile on his face while Jungwoo laughed in realization.

“We got a pineapple once—it was epic.” Yuta recalls the one time their client brought a basket of pineapples and Jungwoo laughed even harder.

Good, the kid needs to relax just a bit. Yuta remembered the scared look in Jungwoo’s face when they had first met, his clothes are covered in blood and his hands won’t stop shaking until Taeil grasps it so gently, then the boy begins to cry his eyes out in relief because somebody finally believed him—and that person was nothing like this bright, weird ass kid in front of him.

“Well it’s already 3 o’clock, Mr Kim—“

“Jungwoo’s fine Mr. Moon, really, I miss people saying my name without anger and repercussion.” Jungwoo said dejectedly.

“Alright then, Jungwoo, it’s best if you leave now.” Taeil said and Yuta watch as Jungwoo was about to leap from his seat to argue before Taeil cuts in again, “I know, I know that the trial is still in two days—but you’ve been here since the morning. We went over everything thoroughly, and it’s already solid Jungwoo. You being tired and agitated won’t be any help. Besides, you’re steal healing, I know you’re having one hell of a headache.”

Yuta watch with acute observation as the fight leaves Jungwoo. He feels some sort of pride with the fact that Jungwoo is still determined even after all the shit he’s experienced. After Taeil finishes his explanation, Jungwoo’s shoulders sags in defeat, he rubs the back of his consciously.

“You’re right, totally right.” He mumbled, “I’m tired and I want to eat, and yeah I do have a killer headache. Also, I’ve been wanting to eat since I’ve finished all of your sandwiches.”

Yuta’s hand landed on his own stomach, thinking of how hungry he was since Jungwoo basically ate his and Taeil’s lunch, and both lawyers does not have the heart to tell the kid to stop eating. Mark had obviously made them softer. He did not expect the kid’s appetite to be that big, and judging by Taeil’s tight smile, the only thing that kept him pleasant was the memory of yesterday’s date with hot Mr. Seo, and what kept Yuta going was his believe in justice. And perhaps a reminder that Taeyong might want to have dinner with him.

“Well, I guess I should get going, Mr. Moon, and Mr. Nakamoto. Thank you for your time—and your sandwiches, I mean, peanut butter and jelly? Never can go wrong.” Jungwoo said happily, winking shamelessly at Yuta. He stood and packs his bag before moving to hug Taeil—then Yuta. “I really am grateful for you guys—to have you believe in me, well…” Jungwoo smiled genuinely.

“Those rich ass-holes will get their ass handed to them Jungwoo—something I will personally deliver.” Taeil muttered darkly. And by personally, perhaps he means Daredevil level of personal. Yeah, Yuta can’t wait for Taeil to beat the shit out of those assholes who thinks money is the way to solve problems.

“Damn right. I’ll destroy them in court. And then you can have all the sandwich you want, Jungwoo.” Yuta added.

Once again Jungwoo tearfully hugged Yuta, muttering thank you all over again, and after some nagging and more ushering, the boy went home.

“I might actually really put on a suit this time.” Taeil huffed, crossing his arms and taking of his glasses. “That kid is an angel—how can these people just frame him?! Threw him under the bus!”

“For once—I agree.” Yuta sighed, as he sat in the chair across from Taeil, the one Jungwoo was occupying earlier and loosened his tie. If only he can go to work wearing shirt and shorts, man that would be awesome.

“Just because they have a lot of money does not mean they can get away with everything.”

“Right, and you went out with Johnny. You know—just one of the richest guys in the world—who have a lot of money, who’s also ironman, who’s also a corporate ass hole who’s probably work his way through using his limitless money.”

“ _Shit_.” Taeil blurted.

“Did you just realize this just now?” Yuta deadpans.

“No…” Taeil said awkwardly, his eyebrow furrowed and there was a flush on his face. Yuta raised an eyebrow and somehow Taeil must’ve sensed it because he flinched before speaking up, “Really! I’ve thought of it—it’s just weird when you say it verbally. Like—it’s real.”

“It is real, dumbass.” Yuta huffed.

“I know, but he’s different.” Taeils aid defensively.

 _Oh my fucking god_ Taeil is in so deep with Mr. Seo, Yuta thought, his eyes widening in realization. He’s not planning on gossiping in the middle of a case where they should’ve been resting right now or reviewing notes, but now Yuta just wants to dig.

“You’re so whipped for Mr. Seo, do you realize this Taeil?” Yuta points it out head on.

“I’m not whipped for Mr. Seo.” Taeil argued lamely.

Taeil slumped deeper onto his chair, knowing he’s lost and Yuta had won, and the latter was torn between laughing and crying. _What did Mr. Seo actually do to Taeil?_

“He’s basically everything you stand against—do you remember how much you hated him before? Especially when he employed Mark in a life or death mission? You actually called him a heartless bastard once?” Yuta questioned. He doesn’t really have anything against Mr. Seo. He was born with money, and the brains to make him as successful as he is right now. The fact that he’s somewhat of an asshole is just a coincidence. Personally, Yuta thinks he’s one of the chillest and down to earth billionaire—other than Jaehyun Jung.

Taeil was quite, obvious that he’s pondering his answer. “I guess—my first impression of him was as the guy who put a child in danger. As ironman. And you know I don’t really care about hero business—avengers and all that, besides Mr. Seo is a pretty decent billionaire. So, turns out—he’s not so bad.”

It’s obvious that Taeil can actually right an essay on ‘How Wrong I was about Mr. Seo and That He’s Actually Pretty Cool, and I’m Super Whipped for Him’. Right, that would be an awesome title for a book. Or a paper. Taeil should submit it.

“That’s cute. You should introduce me to one of his billionaire friends—like Jaehyun Jung.” Yuta said from his seat, grinning sleazily at Taeil.

“Actually—they are friends, Johnny told me so.” Taeil smiles stupidly.

Before Yuta can make another comment they heard their office door being opened, the bell jingling loudly and causing Yuta to groan and Taeil to pinch the bridge of his nose. _Can’t people read?_

“We’re closed!” Yuta yelled in annoyance.

“ _That didn’t stop you from barging into my office, dipshit_.”

Their door opened and in walks Kim Doyoung, dressed in his black leather jacket—as usual, with his wire rimmed glasses and DSLR slung on his neck.

“Doyoung!” Taeil yelled happily, leaping from his chair and having no problem striding across the room in three steps to hug the youngest of the three.

Doyoung gingerly pats his back as his eyes bore holes into Yuta, looking unamused as hell—but that’s just his default expression. He shrugs Taeil off of him and shove a plastic bag at Yuta.

“Figured you haven’t eat.”

“Oh my god Kim, you are god-sent.” Yuta cried as he grabs the plastic bag, putting it on the table and hastily unwrapping it. God bless Doyoung and his weird ass soccer mom tendencies, and the fact he always forgive all the shit Yuta threw at him.

“You didn’t have to.” Taeil said, but his face betrays everything, he’s probably already salivating and all that.

“Well you need dinner before you decide to scout alleyways tonight, Mr. Vigilante.” Doyoung mocks, dragging the seat from across Yuta’s desk towards Taeil’s table.

“Well, I was planning on some scouting, but I need to make more progress with Jungwoo’s case, so I’m not really sure about it.” The eldest huffed, dropping himself onto his chair. “I miss punching the shit out of muggers and just generally assholes.”

“Hey, remember what you hired me for—to help with progress. I’m not even getting paid for this case, so do me a favor—” Doyoung reprimanded nonchalantly, pulling out his laptop from his bag. “Go jump on rooftops. Please don’t die.”

“We’ll pay you when we get a non-pro-bono case, Doyoung.”

“Yeah, right, tell that to your leaking ceiling, Taeil.”

Yuta ignored the other two in favors of unwrapping his lunch. Yeah, lunch. It might be later than the afternoon but both he and Taeil were too engrossed with work to eat lunch—and Jungwoo have finished all the food. Turns out, it was home-made gimbap and kimchi, and some fried eggs and sausage. Damn, Doyoung really did throw them a feast.

“Aw, Doie, you could’ve just gotten take outs.” Yuta teased as he shoves one container towards Taeil.

“Mark said you make unhealthy food—and besides, it’s cheaper to cook.” He shrugs easily.

“Oh yeah, I forgot you need to save money to buy alcohol.” Yuta mocks and Doyoung kicks his leg, anger marring his features and Taeil immediately steps in, shoving an egg into Doyoung mouth. Right, no talking about the fact that Doyoung is a secretly semi-alcoholic. Yuta’s word, obviously, Doyoung seems to think it’s normal to drink 5 bottles each night.

“Low blow, Nakamoto, you know I have fast metabolism.”

“ _Anywaaaaays_ , you must be here for other reason aside from food.” Taeil cuts in, his grey eyes landed on Yuta in what you may interpret as a glare. Yuta decided that it was best if he started eating and stop annoying Doyoung.

“Right—well I just want to make sure to run the things we’ve figured out again.” Doyoung said. Taeil motioned a go on and Doyoung begins to talk while both lawyers munch on their food.

Jungwoo was found in his dead boss’ living room along with said dead boss, hungover and covered in blood, and also holding the weapon of murder, he called the cops but all the evidence point towards him. The only fingerprint present on the weapon of murder was Jungwoo’s and Mr. Kim’s. There are no security tapes inside of Mr. Lee’s apartment, and the tapes from the hallway showed no-one entering the premises after Jungwoo and Mr. Lee had retired for the night. He had no motive, and his only connection with Victor Lee was the fact that he was Jungwoo’s boss in Reload Security Company, a company that focus on computer and technology security, planting firewalls and defense so it won’t get hacked—and also to monitor it. The one suing and accusing Jungwoo was Yang Minjun, father to Yang Minsung.

His company was one of the Reload Security Company clients. A few important thing about Forever Insurance—Yang Minjun’s company, was that it was the oldest insurance company in Hell’s Kitchen. Not very famous and only mostly known in America, Korea and China, but it was dated back and pretty solid. So really, to have Yang Minjun accuse you of murdering Victor Lee—Forever Insurance’s handler and client—that’s a pretty big accusation.

“Well—one thing that is amiss that there were signs of fighting in the living room.” Doyoung said, “I found a picture of Mr. Lee’s room—and the picture of the crime scene. The set-up was different, and from the crime scene it looked messy—so there was a fight, but the murderer must’ve tried to put everything back into place. There are heavily misplaced items and broken things.”

“Also—the autopsy results. There were bruises in mr. Lee’s body—like he struggled against the intruder.” Yuta remembered. “But Jungwoo doesn’t have bruises—the ones that signed he was involved in a fight.”

“And where was Jungwoo then this happened?”

“Knocked out. He remember his head hurting and blacking out. That’s the only bruise on him.” Taeil muttered darkly.

They continued to discuss it, with Yuta and Taeil adding a few input and detail, Doyoung rehashed the information they—well, _Mark_ , had retrieved from Yang Minsung’s apartment.

“First of all, how, do you get this?” Doyoung asked, waving the hard-drive in front of him. “Did you break and enter?”

“Well—“

“Wait, let me rephrase that. Did Daredevil did some breaking and entering?” Doyoung asked, narrowing his eyes at Taeil.

“No, obviously not, and I am not lying.” Taeil, his voice sure and unwavering but Yuta knows by how quick he’s answering he might spill the truth to Doyoung, “I have my ways.” He said, winking at nothing.

Doyoung groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I do want to know, but I’m afraid I’ll regret it.” He decided, “But you know how I feel about dragging you vigilante business into your work—not that it’s going to stop you.” He mumbled more to himself. Taeil shot a soft smile to where he thinks Doyoung is and Yuta grasp his own shirt, forcing his hand not to reach out and touch Doyoung.

He knows Doyoung will just flip and put up his walls the moment Taeil and Yuta started being soft towards him. He’s prickly as hell without the alcohol.

“Well, you know what they say, don’t mix business with pleasure. Anyways, we’ve read into the drive. We know the incriminating evidence in Yang Minsung’s drive—about the ‘Dream Shipment’.” Yuta said, directing back their focus.

Doyoung nods in agreement, his eyes focusing. “So—Mr. Lee stumbled upon this evidence, according to your story Mr. Lee wanted to tell him something the night he died, and that he looked nervous.”

“Obviously sparing Jungwoo and pinning him as Mr. Lee’s murderer is easier rather than leaving two corpses, and judging by our meeting with Jungwoo earlier, he knows nothing about what Mr. Lee had found.” Taeil added, tapping his finger anxiously on the table, the empty food container laid neatly in front of him.

“Well anyways, I figured the code for Dream Shipment 7221—it’s a ship number from Jung Industries.” Doyoung said, “So I’ll visit Jung Industries tomorrow to ask a bit about their shipment—and what a Dream is.”

“Can I come?!” Yuta beamed, jumping forward and grabbing Doyoung’s hand shamelessly, startling the private investigator, nearly falling out of his chair.

“What the—No! You know I work alone.” He scrunches up his nose, looking like an adorable angry bunny.

“But, _but_ —“

“If you really want to meet Jaehyun Jung, Yuta, I can just ask Johnny to set you up on a date.” Taeil deadpans.

“Oh, shit, it’s real, you are going out with _Johnny Seo_.” Doyoung said, the realization dawning onto him, his glasses were sliding of his nose as he blinks in disbelief.

“Damn right! Get that hot ass—“

“Shut up, Yuta.” Taeil hissed, “It’s just one date—“

“And it was enough to change your whole view of him! He’s not even a psychic! It’s just the power of his charms, can you believe that Doyoung! The power that Johnny Seo holds—“

“Again—shut up! You’re being dramatic Yuta, better save those theatrics for the court. But yeah, I’ll admit, Johnny Seo is charming. And I’m a sucker for charm.” He sighed.

“That’s… nice. That’s good.” Doyoung said, looking thoughtful but there was a hint of smile on his lips.

“Why are you being so normal about this? Taeil is finally liking someone! For real! Like, really like-like someone—“

“Well then Taeil must’ve been liking _androids_ all this time! Who even says _like-like_ these days Yuta, what are you, twelve.” Doyoung snips, flicking Yuta’s forehead, causing said man to yelp and leap off his chair to hug Doyoung.

“Why do you guys talk like I’ve never fallen in love? I had exes, you know, legit exes.” Taeil deadpans, staring at the squabbling other two in an exasperated manner. “Stop making it such a big deal, honestly you two—and stop strangling each other, _dammit_!” Taeil reached across and drag Yuta away from an angry bunny.

“No—but in all honesty, that’s great for you Taeil.” Doyoung said, pushing Yuta away from him in good measures, gods, Yuta sometimes think that they’re still dumb teenagers. Like—Mark level dumb. “’Bout time you get yourself a walking bank.”

“Doyoung…”

“Right! Sorry, I’ve never meet Mr. Seo before and judging by all the interview of him I’ve seen, he’s quite a dick. A big one, but that wouldn’t be a problem because you like big dicks.”

Yuta choked on air—again, while Taeil shot up from where he was, strangling Doyoung himself. Yuta decided to just laugh, not even trying to pry the two off each other. The eldest was muttering stuff at Doyoung who just whined, and whined.

Ah yes, Yuta have missed this.

To be quite honest, the beginning of their friendship was unconventional, and purely business. But business hits too close to home, and brings back too many sensitive things from the past and the next thing Yuta knows the three of them were drinking Doyoung’s alcohol stash to none.

And pretty much after that they rely on each other. In work terms and emotional support terms—well, mostly Yuta comes to Doyoung to complain about Taeil’s vigilante shit, or sometimes Doyoung comes to Taeil’s rescue within one call because Yuta is just an average lanky human who can only kickass in court and in a soccer field.

“Anyways, what are you going to say as a defense lawyer against all those evedince on Jungwoo? Who’s representing tomorrow, you or Yuta?” Doyoung asked, slapping Taeil’s hand away.

“Me, because Taeil wants to be doing daredevil shit.” Yuta mumbled.

“You said you weren’t doing anything daredevil—“

“I didn’t! I wasn’t! I was about to, though.” Taeil argued back, effectively shutting up Doyoung.

“We need the tapes—the one that hasn’t been hacked in Mr. Lee’s place, obviously someone walked in to do the deed.” Yuta explained, “We haven’t covered that part.”

“I can get it. My intern can retrieve the data.” Doyoung waved his hand dismissively.

“By how? Hacking into the system? That’s illegal.”

“And do you have a better idea? Daredevil beating the daylight out of the security company?” Doyoung hissed back.

“Really, Doyoung, you beat people to get information too.” Yuta jabs back.

The Private Investigator huffed, shoulder slumping and not denying Yuta’s accusation at all. “That’s true, ah man, that’s so true.”

“That’s fine, Doyoung, you throw amazing punches.” Taeil beamed. They continue the conversation in a tamer manner after their weird outburst, which is usual when the three of them are in the room. Between a trigger happy lawyer, a semi-alcoholic private investigator and a weirdly awkward vigilante, those argument tend to break.

“Right, I’ll handle it. I’m an amazing private investigator, you both just do your thing.” Doyoung said at the end of their discussion.

“Alright, I trust you.” Taeil answered.

“So… Now… Can we go back to the discussion on how I should totally accompany Doyoung to meet Mr. Jung?” Yuta said, winking playfully at Doyoung who groaned in annoyance while Taeil face palmed.

“And have you harass him so he might not help us?” The vigilante asked without much excitement.

“Hey, I can be pretty charming!” Yuta argued.

“Yeah, tell that to detective Lee.” Taeil muttered.

Doyoung completely ignored them, packing his stuff quietly and shaking his head in annoyance. “I’d rather not get both of us kicked out of there—I mean, between your vexing manner and my anger outbursts, gotta have a backup plan.”

“That was more insulting to you, than me, but that’s pretty much correct.” Yuta huffed.

“ _And_ as a last resort, Mr. Daredevil can sneak in!” Taeil cheered happily.

\--

Doyoung sat in his ratty car. It was a faded blue volvo and it has this weird rattling sound. His parents bought it for him when he finished college, just so he can pick up Hyuck. Still, he loves the car even though it had broken down more than once in the past—Hyuck hates it, and that’s just a bonus.

He settles in his seat, and leaned forward to survey the parking basement, seatbelt stretching across his chest. The dim lights were causing Doyoung’s eye to droop and he feels the sleepless night yesterday catching up to him. Doyoung shook his head and pushed his glasses upwards then presses the heel of his hand to his eye.

“Focus, focus, dammit Yuta.” He mumbled, blaming the fact that he’s sleep deprived on Yuta who suddenly without notice crushed into his place to drink and cuss _at that asshole Yang fucking Minsung_ while Daredevil scouts the neighborhood. Not the way he planned his night before interrogating a billionaire, but Doyoung can’t really complain.

He unbuckles his belt and thought of the mini research he did yesterday— _drunkenly_ , along with Yuta. He remembers the Wikipedia page on Jaehyun Jung. A pretty tragic story, Doyoung thought, and something he can relate to. Jaehyun Jung was a survivor from an expedition held by the Jung and Yang—yes, the very Yang who is the owner of Insurance company with Yang Minjun as its heir— in the Himalayas. He was nine years old when the news and the world pronounced him and his family dead. Then, eleven years later he’s back and ready to take on the business.

“So many loop holes…” Doyoung mumbled as he recalls the story, but who was he to judge.

He exits the car and slung his DSLR by habit, locking his car up and walking towards the elevator. It dings open as he silently entered, tapping his converse anxiously. Really, buildings like these are totally not his scene. Nope, nada, it makes him anxious and Doyoung fought down the urge to bolt out.

The elevator dings and Doyoung walked in to the brightly lit lobby. He watch as smart dressed people, yeah, they dress smartly in suits and satin dress shirt walk around briskly as if they have important business—well, they probably _do_ have important business. Doyoung scrunches his nose in distaste as he walked gingerly towards the receptionist table, not once acknowledging the curious looks people were giving him.

He feels out of place in his leather jacket, scarf and worn out jeans—but it’s not like Doyoung really care. He’s here on a mission.

Doyoung sidles up to the receptionist table and put on his most non-hostile smile. “Hi, I’m Doyoung Kim. I need to see Mr. Jung.” He said curtly.

The receptionist—a bubbly looking girl smiles brightly at Doyoung. “Hi Mr. Doyoung Kim, welcome to Jung Industries. Have you made an appointment with Mr. Jung?” She asked, saccharine sweet and immediately Doyoung’s smile drops. Gods, he can only keep up pretense for so long.

Doyoung’s eye flicked to her name tag— _Yeri_ , and he nods. “Yeah, I emailed a request for an appointment. I haven’t gotten a reply—but it’s urgent.” He did sent an email—which probably resembles more of a drunk text, but Doyoung’s pretty sure it was a decent email.

“Right, well, the email must still be in the proess of getting filtered throught. The good news is, Mr. Jung does not have any appointment right now, but the bad news is that I’m pretty sure he has other things to run—also, don’t think you can’t fool us, paparazzi.” Her smile turned dangerous and Doyoung fought the urge to rip the fucking desk off and throw it at the nearest wall.

“Paparazzi? Really?” He snaps. He didn’t go through fucking college and and grad school only to be called a paparazzi.

“Yep, security!” She yells, smiling in glee at Doyoung’s obvious pain.

“What! I’m not! _God—damn it_!”

Two minutes in and Doyoung is already being dragged out. Fuck his life—what did Doyoung even do?! The security grab his arms, and truly, Doyoung can free himself but he has to keep up his act. He’s not about to have someone sue him for breaking people’s bones. While Doyoung was busy thrashing around, he glance at his side, wondering why there is something heavy and—ah shit, his DSLR. It’s his fucking camera that gives people the wrong information.

Doyoung groaned in annoyance, as he noticed he’s causing a scene—to be quite honest the guards was making a scene, not Doyoung’s crazy yet gentle thrashing. _Don’t break any bones, don’t break any bones_ , was the only thing he chants in his mind as the security drags him towards the exit. The people in the lobby are sneering at him and Doyoung just glared back, _fucking assholes who thinks their better than ther people just because they work in fancy buildings like this_ , “I’m not paparazzi—I’m here to ask a few questions—“

“What’s the matter here?”

A smooth voice cuts in. The guards holding back Doyoung froze and the receptionist’s face—Yeri’s face frozen in fear.

“There has been a miscommunication!” Doyoung snaps, glaring at one of the built security guards grasping his arms.

“You can let the handsome man go.”

_What the fuck—_

Doyoung knows he’s blushing right now, but he stared on the granite floor in confusion as the guard let go of his arms, stumbling forward. He catches himself and stands, straightening his back and throw a petty glare at the guards before facing forward, only to stare at a handsome face he recognized as Jaehyun Jung. The man said something to the guards and Yeri, probably telling them to continue their owen business before his attention is back on Doyoung.

At this point Doyoung has tuned out the rest of the world around him, the sound of the busy office main lobby manifesting as just a small buzz in his ears as his focus zeroes on Jaehyun.

The first thing he noticed was the man was more handsome in real life than he was in Instagram pictures (courtesy of Yuta, of course). Perfect hair, bright honey eyes, handsome smile and fucking adorable dimples. _Ugh_.

The second thing Doyoung noticed, was that even though Mr. Jung has a very comforting handsome smile, he had a very sharp and alert look in his eyes, one might even say distrust. He knows that the smile is just a façade he puts up front, fooling everyone, while his eyes are always searching for something—weakness, probably. Doyoung is a private investigation, a damn good one, so he easily noticed this.

“Mr. Jung.” Doyoung blurts.

“Well hello.” His stupidly smooth voice felt like warm balm to his ears, but— _fake_ , Doyoung notes quickly, he scrunched up his nose in distaste. Jaehyun Jung, who seemed surprise by his reaction had a curious look on his face and his eyes are studying Doyung meticulously. _Still searching for something, huh Mr. Jung?_

“I mailed to have an appointment with you, Mr. Jung, and as I’ve said before, I’m Kim Doyoung.” Doyoung explained, he stuck his hand out and Jaehyun Jung merely glance at it.

Doyoung bristled, pulling his hand down but before he can safely tuck his hand beside him, Mr. Jung grasp his hand. Doyoung notes he has larger hands, and it was calloused, and also very warm. He shakes it briefly before tightening his grip.

“Mr…?”

“Doyoung Kim.” He repeats in annoyance, and Mr. Jung just tighten his smile and his grip. “I’m a priv—“

“Well, _Doyoung_ , forgive me for the inconvenience earlier, but you can have the appointment now. Follow me, please.” He offered Doyoung a customary smile before letting go of Doyoung’s hand and briskly turning around to walk towards the elevator, not glancing back even once as if he knew Doyoung would be following him.

Doyoung huffed, glancing at Yeri who was sneering at him but Doyoung merely rolled his eyes, fixing his rumpled leather jacket and skewed scarf before finally following Mr Jung who’s staring at him patiently inside the elevator.

Doyoung entered the elevator, settling on Jaehyun’s left side before he noticed a familiar looking young man inside there flanking Jaehyun’s right side, holding a pad and tapping on it rapidly. He was dressed in a formal shirt and briefly smiled at Doyoung when he entered the elevator.

“Hi.” Doyoung greets before he can stop himself. Ugh, he wished the earth would swallow him.

The boy topped tapping, glancing at Mr. Jung before his big eyes landed on Dpyoung curiously, and Mr. Jung stared at Doyoung silently.

“Uh… Hi?” The boy smiled back at Doyoung, though he was tilting his head in confusion, fringes of soft blue hair falling sideways.

“I didn’t know that Mr. Jung has a… uh, brother?” In Doyoung’s defense, the two looked alike, both handsome and charming.

The boy coughed awkwardly while Mr. Jung was staring at Doyoung with his stupidly pretty puppy eyes like Doyoung is an interesting specimen— or perhaps the dumbest person in the whole wide world, and at the moment Doyoung knows he asked the wrong question. _Stupid, stupid! Mr and Mrs Jung died on the expedition—how can Jaehyun possible have a brother! It’s not in his Wikipedia page_!

“Oh, shit, sorry, I—“

“No, no, it’s fine. People think that way, and I do consider Nana here my brother.” The kid beams at this before Jaehyun continued, “It’s just, this is Na Jaemin, my personal assistant.” Mr. Jung explained, smiling at the boy who was waving his hand happily at Doyoung. “And really, you can just call me Jaehyun.” His smile was finally directed to Doyoung but it was all teeth and no kindness at all.

“Right, hi Jaemin.” The boy beamed, and Doyoung furrowed his eyebrow in confusion, trying to wrack his brain because why does he look so familiar?

“Hi Mr. Bunny.” Jaemin smiled teasingly. Doyoung sucks in a breath, and he’s now red in the face again while Jaemin giggles cutely and Mr.Jung—Jaehyun let out a laugh. Damn it, how long does it take for an elevator to reach the top floor?! And why does the CEO has their office at their top most floor? Isn’t it more convenient to have it on the first floor?

“I’m sorry for asking a lot of things, just—you remind me of my brother.” Doyoung said instead. He does reminded Doyoung of Hyuck. With the impish smiles and mischievous look, combined with the ability to make Doyoung an embarrassed mess with one sentence, Donghyuck all the way.

What is wrong with him? Why is starting small talks and—

 _Ugh_ , Doyoung pinched the bridge of his nose, _it must be caused by Jaemin’s appearance_ , his glasses scrunches up to his forehead as he continued to thumb his nose. He glance at the man beside him and finds Jaehyun still staring at him. God he must look dumb.

He blames his affection for teenagers to Donghyuck—who’s also a teenager that Doyoung had basically raised, and Yuta who brings back stray misguided lost teens into his office, just for Doyoung to placate them and give them ‘motivational speeches’ and also cookies.

 _Damn it_ , it bites him back in the ass by being weird in front of Jaehyun Jung and his private assistant.

The elevator door opens and Doyoung reluctantly follows Jaehyun—he really did pictured himself interrogating the shit out of meek ass bland guy with tragic back story that is Mr. Jung, but now here he was, flustered and embarrassed in Mr. Jung’s—Jaehyun’s office.

It was as generic as any office. A simple front desk and a door that leads to the main office with big glass windows, single gigantic mahogany desk in the middle, some sofa, a kitchenette. All the walls are mostly glass panes so Doyoung can see everything. Like, if he squint so hard he can make out the silhouette of Seo Tower all the way in the heart of New York city. He wonders how they handle summer in the office, must be hell.

“You can wait in front, Jaemin, don’t forget to shut the door.” Jaehyun winked playfully at his assistant who saluted at him, and smiles brightly at Doyoung and mouthing ‘good luck!’ at the private investigator who sullenly follows the CEO into the main office.

“Have a seat, Mr. Kim, do you want anything?” Jaehyun asked as he drops himself to his chair and gesture at the small snack located beside his desk.

“No, no thank you. I just want to ask a few question.” Doyoung said, sitting down across the young CEO, then fumbled with his pocket to retrieve his note book before Jaehyun reached across and grabbed his arm.

Doyoung nearly punched Jaehyun but he grabbed his pocket tighter, his free hand grabbing Jaehyun’s right arm that’s gripping him, but then Jaehyun’s other arm grips his arm in a bruising manner. Shit, hes fucked, Jaehyun has the upper hand now. He takes a deep breath and try to rationalize what the hell is going on right now because no need to get sued for breaking Jaehyun Jung’s handsome face. Jaehyun’s grip was tight on his arm and his face was close—so close that Doyoung can smell his cologne.

“I know why you’re here.” He said calmly, he does not look outright angry, no, but there was this simmering anger in his eyes that Doyoung know if he poked the right buttons the CEO will flip.

“You do?” Doyoung deadpans—by now aware that his heart beating erratically. He’s convinced himself he does not want to break Jaehyun’s face, but he does not want Jaehyun anywhere near his personal space, it is making him anxious, and his fight or flight reaction is kicking in full force.

With one swifts move, Jaehyun pulled Doyoung up— _holy shit what strength_ , hands still gripping Doyoung’s arms tightly. He had a sharp edged smile on his face as they both leaned over Jaehyun’s desk.

 _Fuck it. Fight it is_.

“Mr. Jung, I advise you to let go of me.” Doyoung hissed, glaring back at Jaehyuns burning eyes.

“And why should I? I must say you have some nerve barging here—so, who paid you?” He growls out, shoving Doyoung to his seat. He nearly topples over with the amount of force Jaehyun used to shove him but Doyoung balanced himself on the chair.

He can already feel his temper rising along with the urge to fight Jaehyun head on, but the distance between him and the CEO manage to snap Doyoung’s brain back into focus, causing him to grip the chair tightly—by now he knows that he arm part must be bent in the shape of his grip.

“Who paid you? Who sent you? You’ve been the fifth paparazzi one of those—those crazy ex have sent here—“

 _What_.

What the actual fuck. He thought Jaehyun Jung might be less of a dick and more of a smart and well-spoken billionaire—especially compared to Johnny Seo. But now, he’s just an asshole.

Doyoung tuned out what ever spiel Jaehyun was currently accusing him in favor of glancing down at his camera. He really needs to start leaving his DSLR when he doesn’t really need it. And crazy ex? Whose fault it was for Jaehyun to have crazy ex? Obviously not Doyoung!

“No, shut up, Mr, Jung!” Doyoung snapped, standing up and banging his fist on the table, causing Jaehyun to stop mid-rant and finally, finally looking at Doyoung with clear eyes—without mask, without any façade. He actually looked stunned that someone interrupted his tantrum.

 _Ha—serves him right_ , Doyoung thought.

“My name is Doyoung Kim and I am a _Private Investegator_ —not a _fucking paparazzi_.” Doyoung stresses, jabbing his pointer finger at Jaehyun’s surprised face. “And I am not here on your ex’s behalf—I’m here on a case, you know, the Jungwoo Kim case? It’s been all over the news. If you had let me explain we could’ve avoided this—this mess.” Doyoung snaps, he rummages his jacket pocket and pulls out his business card which has his name, his number, his creds and his website. “ _Asshole_.” Doyoung adds for good measure.

He then took a deep calming breath, trying to calm himself down. He slips of his glasses off and threw it haphazardly on Jaehyun’s desk and sits on his chair, crossing his arm and looking anywhere but Jaehyun. He’s not about to rant out on how Jaehyun was being dumb and stupid. There was a moment of silence and Doyoung took a glance at the CEO, a look of realization dawns on Jaehyun’s face. Silently, he sat back down across from the PI and stared at him, the tips of his ears turning red.

“Uh… well, that was an embarrassing misunderstanding.” He said.

 _What an understatement of the century_. Doyoung scoffed and stare at the ceiling, “Well you would’ve known if your receptionist or whoever receives my email actually reads it.”

The meeting—if it ever was to be considered a meeting, had been a disaster. Mr. Jung obviously feels too embarrassed to do anything, he won’t even apologize—and Doyoung’s fine. He’s received worse treatments and he won’t let this young dickish CEO stops him from getting Jungwoo the justice he deserves.

“Alright, let’s just forget that misunderstanding. I am here on a clock.” Doyoung said, shifting on his chair, he pulls out his notes and a pen. He’s not about to let his friends down. “So, I just want to ask you about your shipments. When was the last time you receive shipments for Jung Industries?” He tried to keep his voice as disinterested as possible and his face as neutral as possible.

The room was silent, and Doyoung glance at Jaehyun, who’s obviously trying not to look at him. Well, maybe Doyoung failed to convince him.

The private investigator sighed, in a way, he’s guilty too, “Mr Jung—“

“We haven’t received any shipements in a month—the scheduled shipment we were supposed to receive is next month.” Jaehyun answered curtly.

“Right,” Doyoung rifled his bag before pulling out a picture of a ship, emblazoned with ‘JUNG INDUSTRIES 7221’. “Well this ship has been docking again and again for the past months. So, it’s not under your authorization?”

Jaehyun’s eye widened, grabbing the picture, “What—no…” He blinked in confusion. “This ship is not commissioned by New York branch of Jung industries. It belongs to Korea branch. And even though we have a shipping business—all the other companies follow our schedule.” He said.

“Well—can I have the records for the ship?” Doyoung asked.

“Yeah, yeah, sure, anything really.” Jaehyun nods, as he begins to type away in his computer. Doyoung leaned back and stare at Jaehyun. Although the CEO is still flustered, he still looked handsome.

Doyoung huffed, perhaps Yuta was right, it would’ve been better if Yuta was there. No, even better if Yuta went alone. He has a charming and convincing smile—and he’s not carrying a camera! Doyoung’s silently pouting and sulking in his chair twiddling with the hem of his jacket.

Doyoung heard the printer begin to work and he sighed, the faster he can get out of here, the better it was.

God, he would rather have Donghyuck annoying the shit out of him for 5 hours straight rather having to sit awkwardly across from CEO Jung. Who he happens to have a weird ass hostile altercation with.

“Well, here you go.” Jaehyun said, offering him the paper.

“Right, thanks.” Doyoung accepts it awkwardly. Good, he can leave now. He begins to tidy up his things before standing up, once again sticking his hand to Jaehyun. “Thank you for your help, Jaehyun.” He said briskly.

Jaehyun looked apologetic and actually sorry. He stands and shook Doyoung’s hand. “Yeah—uh, can we just forget about it?” He asked, “I was being rude, and a lot of things have been on edge. Here. In the company. Though that is no excuse at all to accuse you of many things, I’m sorry.” Jaehyun sighed, pressing his forehead.

“Its fine really, I’m also sort of interrupting, since I have no official appointment with you.” Doyoung said, trying to placate the billionaire. Jaehyung offered a smile that Doyoung replies with his own tight smile.

“Good luck though on the case. Also, I—”

“Right—thanks. I gotta, go I’m very sorry!”

With that Doyoung bolted out of the office, ignoring Jaehyun’s call and Jaemin’s confused but conspirational stare. Doyoung hastily presses the elevator button and sweats as Jaehyun stood from his chair—leaving his office and marching towards DOyoung.

_Oh, shit—_

The elevator dings and Doyoung enters, pressing close and pressing the basement button. As soon as the elevator starts moving down Doyoung let out a sigh of relief. His shoulder sags as he leaned onto the elevator walls.

What’s up with him today?

Doyoung is a hardass private investigator. Why is he so fucking afraid of Jaehyun Jung walking towards him? Doyoung huffed, come to think of it—it was more of Doyoung wanting to avoid another embarrassing confrontation.

Ah damn it, if Yuta knew he would never live it down.

\--

Doyoung stared at the flash disk in his hands. After the disastrous meeting with Mr. Jung, he had went to Mr. Lee’s apartment to ask for the tapes. Oddly enough, the security guard on duty that day had resigned—so after a frustrating 30 minutes threatening the current security guard and another 2 hours of combing through the back up drive he has the tape he wants.

Which he suddenly realized—

“Crap I didn’t forgot to ask for the dream shipment.” Doyoung cursed.

He threw the disk on the passenger seat and press his forehead to the steering wheel in annoyance. _Crap, crap, crap_ , he’s not about to see Mr. Jung again,but Jungwoo’s trial is tomorrow and he needs to bring back evidence to Taeil’s tonight! Doyoung glance at the clock and it’s well past 5 P.M.

Dammit.

Guess he’ll just go to the docks and try to figure something out. Immediately Doyoung starts his car with a huff, his pinched the bridge of his nose and he felt something is amiss, but he chose to ignore it. There were more problems at hand. He starts the gas and started to drive.

_Ring, ring_

Doyoung glance at his phone on the passenger seat to see who was calling him. _An unknown number?_

He furrowed his brows in confusion and pick up his phone curiously, one hand still on the steering wheel and the other picking up his phone. “Hello, Doyoung Kim speaking, who’s this?” His eyes focused on the street as he waits the other line to answer.

“ _Mr. Kim_.”

Oh shit, Doyoung— Doyoung swerved his car to the right and he’s pretty sure someone is yelling at him. Now, even though he’s heard that voice only for a mere moment that mostly involved shouting, he’d recognize that voice anywhere. That smooth, heavy voice that seemed to make Doyoung feels hot all over—from anger, yeah obviously from fucking anger—

“Jaehyun.” Doyoung hissed, he puts the phone on speaker and threw it haphazardly on his lap. “Mr. Jung.” He corrects himself.

“ _I like it better if you call me Jaehyun_.” The other said, his voice sounded amused rather apologetic. Ugh the asshole.

“I like it better if you hadn’t called.” Doyoung bites in annoyance, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

“ _I’m sorry! I really am—I was a dick, and an asshole, and it’s easier to say it now_.” Jaehyun’s voice filtered in and Doyoung bit his lip to stop himself from insulting Jaehyun. Coward, he thought. “I really am sorry Doyoung.” He added, voice steady and its earnest enough to make Doyoung huffed and decided that what happened earlier was a hilarious yet disastrous miscommunication.

“How can I help you, Mr. Jung?” He sighed in defeat.

“ _Jaehyun_.”

“Mr. _Jaehyun_ Jung.”

“ _I’ll take that. So, you left your glasses_ —“ _Shit_ , so that’s what’s amiss, Doyoung hand landed on his temple where his glasses usually are and he groaned in annoyance.

“Ah, sorry Mr. Jung, I’ll take it later.” He said, making no excuses as to why he left it, since it is obvious enough he was too angered and too frazzled.

“— _it’s fine. I tried calling your name but, uh, you left. So! Instead of going back to the office, I’ll just meet you? Just say where_.” He asked.

Doyoung felt too embarrassed to say anything, so that was why Jaehyun was calling his name when he had stormed off the office.

“Sure, uh, the pizza on the corner of 5th street?” Doyoung offered. This is a pretty good opportunity

“ _Right—see you in an hour, Doyoung_.”

With that the call ended and Doyoung can breathe in relief. Okay, he’ll be able to dig in around the Dream Shipment—Jaehyun might know, and if he really hits a dead end he has the whole night to interrogate people in the docks.

The fifteen minutes’ drive felt like a breeze when your mind is on something else. The streets were crowded, but not as crowded as New York City usually was. Doyoung parked his car in in his usual spot when he visited the restaurant. This time—he shoves his camera under the passenger seat and pick up his satchel, better if he work on the case while waiting for Mr. Jung.

The bell rings as he enters and a familiar voice yelled out, “Welcome to Peek-A-Boo Pizza! Serving the finest American Pizza in all New York!”

Doyoung looked at the girl—Wendy, grinning happily at him.

“A slice?” She asked.

“No, half a pan, I’m starving. All cheese.” Doyoung said with a sigh—he is starving. Maybe he should ask Hyuck while he’s at it.

**To: whiny baby duck**

_i’m buying pizza, you want?_

With that Doyoung pockets his phone but hovers near the counter, Wendy patiently waiting for him to say anything.

“I’ll have the peperoni too, for takeaway.” Doyoung added, sighing, he knows Donghyuck will want pizza. Wendy salutes him and disappears into the kitchen. Doyoung seats himself in his usuall booth near the window and sets up his laptop.

The restaurant isn’t crowded, it never was. People usually order take out or phones the place to have it delivered, so mostly the atmosphere inside is quiet and familiar, also homey. After a moment of drafting all the new information he’s gathered in his word document his phone pings.

**whiny baby duck**

_aww yis, pepperoni plz, thx bish_

_btdubs mom said miss u, dad too_

_i don’t ha_

Doyoung snorts at the reply and sends back a text filled with kisses emoji just to annoy the younger before before texting Yuta to alert the older that he’s going to run a little late and also reminding the other to eat. God knows how many instant noodle Yuta and Taeil have been eating since they’ve been taking so many pro-bono cases. Wendy arrived with the pizza and free cola—because Doyoung is their favorite customer, not Hyuck, and with that Doyoung focus on his laptop screen. He’ll eat later because he hates getting grease on his stuff.

“Alright, let’s re-watch the tape.” He mumbled.

A man sure did entered Mr. Lee’s apartment, he was dressed in all black and seemed to have an easy time opening the door—no lock pickings huh? He must’ve known the pin to Mr. Lee’s room. Based on the question Doyoung had asked the apartment staff, no one had entered the building lobby, Mr. Lee and Jungwoo had been the last person.

“Curious, and curiouser.” Doyoung mumbled as he ran through the other tapes. Huh, the guy just appeared on Mr. Lee’s floor, but there were a few oddities in the clips too—the camera angle changed. And the old security guard had quit so—

“Case solved.” He grinned happily.

“Mr. Kim!”

Doyoung’s smile fall as he noticed the person entering the restaurant, the bell is still ringing and he can already hear Wendy welcoming the guest before she stops and squeals in surprise.

“Oh my god! Oh my—Jaehyun Jung! In the flesh!”

Doyoung groaned at the reaction while Jaehyun just grin suavely at him. The other man was still fressed in his expensive suits with obnoxious brand names Doyoung can barely pronounce, his dress shoes was clicking on the linoleum floor as he walk and he looks soooo out of place in the rundown, small restaurant.

He watch as Jaehyun walked to the counter and wink and Wendy, ugh, Doyoung rolled his eyes in annoyance but continued to watch the man curiously, there’s just something in Jaehyun Jung that seemed to intrigue Doyoung endlessly. There, he admits it.

The other restaurant occupants seemed to be eyeing the billionaire curiously but decides to focus on their own shit—thankfully, while Jaehyun said something to make Wendy giggles stupidly. Doyoung frowned at the interaction and toys with the touch pad of his laptop instead. He figured it out already and he’s pretty sure he is right—Doyoung’s hunches are excellent. He can just go grab his glasses and leave, he’s damn sure Hyuck wants his pizza now.

Before he can decide anything Jaehyun slides on the seat in front of him, holding two bottles of beer—and Doyoung’s sold. He’s not declining free alcohol.

“I hope here is fine.”

Dammit, why is he asking a rich ass billionaire whether he’s okay or not in a place so below his standards? It’s not like Doyoung cares about how corporate assholes view the middle class, what the hell—

“It’s cool—Jaemin sometimes bring me pizza from here for lunch. It’s my first time here though.” Jaehyun explained as he handed Doyoung one bottle of beer. By the way he seats, and the relax set of eyebrows Jaehyun is telling the truth.

“So, uh, my glasses.” Doyoung reminded.

Jaehyun’s face morphed into an apologetic one, the smile was sad as he rummages the pocket of his suit jacket. “Yeah—pretty sure you’re blind as a bat without it.”

That pulls a smile from Doyoung as he picks up his glasses from Jaehyun’s outstretched hand. If Doyoung’s fingers lingered for a beat too long, none of them mentioned it. “I don’t need it—my brother gave it to me. He said it was to fight back the radiation or something.”

Jaehyun’s attention was fully on him as Doyoung slips the glasses back into his face, wire rimmed circle which made him look like a nerd. He wears it when he’s using the laptop, but sometimes it just sticks.

They stare at each other until Doyoung raised an eyebrow and Jaehyun responded with an awkward cough, his ears are red and he’s looking anywhere but Doyoung’s eyes, “Cute.” He muttered. “But yeah anyway, that’s your glasses, and let me pay for food?”

Doyoung shrugs—free pizza? “Sure. I’m not even going to fight you for it.” He said shamelessly.

Jaehyun laughed unabashedly as he picks a pizza from Doyoung’s untouched tray, to which the latter followed suit.

“Oh, Mr. Jung—“

“Jaehyun.”

“Right, _Jaehyun_.” Doyoung emphasized, causing the other man to smile widely, dimples full on display. Is this how Jaehyun Jung seals deals in Jung Industries? Effective as hell. “I want to ask you a bit—regarding your shipping business that might help the Jungwoo Kim case.”

Jaehyun nodded, still munching vigorously, “Shoot.”

“Well, after reading the data of ship 7221, it was about to be decommissioned, but never got fully approved.” Doyoung recalls, “So that must’ve been the reason it slips out of your watch.”

“Well—that’s true. Korea branch handles things like that without consulting me, I have my own friend to watch over things there, his name Mingyu by the way, and he’s mentioned to me about decommissioning a ship.” Jaehyun explained, then he look thoughtful before continuing, “I guess the approval got mixed somewhere—man that was why Mingyu was bugging me about it, shit I should;ve noticed.”

“I guess he thought you approve the decommissioning and went to check it with you—but you didn’t really think it through because you thought your friend had decommissioned it and was just informing you.”

“Shit—yes. So someone tricked both of us to believing we had approved it.” Jaehyun groaned, running his not greasy finger through his hair in annoyance. “Mingyu sucks, he wants to open a restaurant not command some company, I should’ve promoted Seokmin.“ The younger complains more to himself which amuses Doyoung.

“Well, you know now.” He offered lightly, trying to cheer the pouting businessman, businesschild really, with the way he’s been acting. “Anyways, do you know anything about Dream… shipments?”

As soon as the words leave his mouth Jaehyun’s expressions turned somber. He looked sad and somewhat angry that Doyoung felt bad. Slowly, Jaehyun pulled of his tie and loosened the top two button of his dress shirt before taking a big gulp out of his beer.

“That was a project my dad and Mr. Yang designed.” He said.

Doyoung soften his expression but said nothing. He’s not going to blame Jaehyun for being upset each time he has to recall a memory of his late father, and from the articles that Doyoung read Mr. Jung sounds like a great person compared to his frustratingly charming son.

“I’m sorry for your parents.” Jaehyun seemed surprised at his words but waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

“It was years ago—they’re in a better place now. Anyways, the project was cancelled, they uh, they didn’t get the chance to develop it because—well you know what happened.” Doyoung nodded as Jaehyun continued his story, “So, when I got back, I asked Mr. Yang about it because Dad wanted the project gone. Mr. Yang told me he discontinued it.”

Jaehyun toys with his pizza and take another swig of his beer and Doyoung gave him a moment before asking, “Which Mr. Yang?”

“Yang Minjun—Minsung’s dad. I don’t talk much with him—I don’t talk much either with Minsung, but Jaemin’s friends with his younger brother, Jeongin. Jaemin’s said he’s nice.”

“Oh—that’s nice.” Doyoung said instead, trying to think why the name Jeongin also sounds so familiar to him.

“Do you know that there are rumors circulating around that the Yang Insurance has a tie with the old mafia group in Korea led by Yang Hyunsuk? People said he’s brothers with Yang Minjun! Ridiculous.” Jaehyun snorts as he took a swig of his beer, nearly choking and is now coughing heavily.

But Doyoung perked up at the information, subconsiouly he handed Jaehyun a napkin while his mind wanders away. Huh… He might need to dig in around that for bonus information—but right now the case of Jungwoo Kim is already sort of solved, and getting involved with mafia won’t do you any good before the case is officially closed. Maybe he needs to call Taeyong and convince the other to stop going against Jungwoo Kim. Which is totally not a reason for him to meet Taeyong because he misses his childhood friend, nah, not at all.

“I didn’t know.” Doyoung answered after he noticed that Jaehyun is waiting for his answer. “I mean—a lot of people have the same last name, so I wouldn’t have guessed.” He closed his laptop and pick a slice of pizza, eating it silently while Jaehyun nodded along.

“That’s true, but…” He pursed his lips, contemplating something.

“Mhmm, but?”

“But I always thought it’s related, no one would belive me of course, and mostly I just indulge myself with the idea because…” He paused, the somber look is back on his face. “Uh, hey, are you… are you interested in doing another case?”

That got Doyoung’s full attention. He immediately chews down the rest of is slice before quickly swallowing, “I—yeah, sure, of course. I mean—it’s my job.”

“Great—well, I guess I have a case for you.” Jaehyun said.

“You guess?” Doyoung deadpans. So, not a fixed case, too bad, but it’s important enough for a CEO Company to bring it up. Also, he’s pretty sure Jaehyun will pay him nicely, and some extra money can help him buy some present for Jeno.

“Yeah—it’s not, it’s nothing hot, nothing recent, it was from ages ago. Johnny calls it a cold case, and I know I can ask help from my friend but—I’d rather not, since it concerns me and I would love to have a fresh perspective and an unbiased one. So, I’d rather hire an actual private investigator.”

“Well—I am a private investigator. A damn good one.”

Jaehyun grinned, “Great. I‘ll take that as a yes.”

\--

Doyoung submitted all the evidence he’s found to Taeil and Yuta, who were both discussing the whole thing in Yuta’s place, not mentioning anything about the progress he has about the dream shipment—because that will raise more question, and they don’t have the money to save themselves in case this case really involved the mafia.

_“Well, the reason why Victor Lee was killed was because of what he saw in that drive. That’s motive, we can’t just not include that!”_

_“Yeah, but you still can’t explain how you get it. Now you have other concrete prove to save the kid, lay off the Yang Minsung’s drive.”_

_“Fine! And by the way, thank you for the pizza.”_

Then, after Yuta and Taeil had begrudgingly agrees to lay off the evidence, though they made Doyoung promise to dig in more into it just in case, to which Doyoung also _begrudgingly_ agreed. With that Doyoung made a call to Detective Lee Taeyong to inform the man about his findings.

_“Are you saying you’ve found the murderer?”_

_“Well—there are a lot of things that needs to be done to call him the murderer, but yeah, I’m pretty sure it’s him.”_

_“I—thanks, Doie, my superiors are already asking me to let go of this case because they said Kim did it—but he’s just a boy! He reminds me of my nephew! And I’m pretty sure those ass holes Yang paid my dumb superiors to keep their mouth shut!”_

_“Woah Tae, shit that’s crazy, and too much info—“_

_“I know I’m sorry, I’m losing my mind here.”_

_“Told ya you should quit the force and join me instead. So, you’ll do a follow up?”_

_“I’ll damn well arrest the asshole. By the way—you should visit more, meet my nephew Minhyung!”_

_“Cute. I’ll pass though, bye!”_

And with that Doyoung ended the phone call. Taeyong was his bestfriend in junior high, but that’s it. It’s nice to catch up again, but it’d be nicer if Taeyong stopped talking about his super awesome and cute nephew Minhyung who is super smart and is interning for Mr. Seo. Doyoung scoffed, he’s pretty sure Donghyuck is cooler.

Then he drove all the way to his parents’ house to drop off the pizza the hell-spawn has been craving.

_“Don’t tell dad I visited.”_

_“And just why should I lie to my parents for my brother?”_

_“Because you’re a badass and I have work. And also I gave you two boxes of pizza.”_

_“Damn right. See you later then, Doyoungie.”_

With that, Doyoung drove back home with still one box of pizza because Jaehyun Jung is an all or nothing kind of man who has no problem spending his money for a guy he insulted based on a misunderstanding. If that’s not bribery than Doyoung does not kno what that is. Then finally, after a long drive the private investigator’s finally back in his apartment, sprawled in his bed in his boxers and thin cotton shirt, his phone pinged. With a groan he picks his phone and glance at the text he receives.

**unknown number**

_Good evening, Doyoung. This is Jaehyun Jung._

_Thank you for agreeing with the case, you’re the first._

Doyoung smiled sadly, thinking back to his conversation earlier with Jaehyun and how the man started out nervous and ends up desperately trying to convince Doyoung to take the case. He understands why Jaehyun would want to investigate the case. The cold case concerning the disastrous expedition that killed Mr. Jung senior and Mrs. Jung.

With that Doyoung changed the man’s username and sent back a text.

**To: Mr. Jaehyun Jung**

_sure, happy to help jaehyun_

**Author's Note:**

> thank youuuu so much for reading  
> i hope u liked it guysss hahha  
> hope it cheers you up in these sad timess:(  
> anyways #BlackLivesMatter  
> and also stay safe, stay healthy, and say no to racism!


End file.
